What Almost Broke us Saved us
by Love-LeoxRaph-Rage
Summary: Another Nyotalia UsUk fanfic :  EVERYTHING IN HERE IS LIES 0 0 there was NO earthquake in England- at least not that I know of that was a 8.5 or 9.0   just so theres no accusion or misleading! This can be sisterly love if ya squint buts ish slash XD


This is purely fan-made, not based on some earthquake that happened anywere, not based on a true event, just made up. I'm too lazy to actually research anything, sooo ya you'll have to deal with my made-upness for now :3 enjoy still!

I looked down at what was supposed to be reality. Looked more like a nightmare. _I_ was supposed to be the hero! _I_ was supposed to be the one the ground, not her. Anyone but her. Why _**her?**_

"No..." I wipe my eyes as the rain falls harder. I hold her close, I can hear her heart slow beating growing fainter, and fainter, and _fainter_! "...Igiko, PLEASE, please just wake up!" I feel warm waters droplets fall down my cheeks, it's not the rain. I never cry, not since I was a kid (or if I see a spider), but now. "JUST WAKE UP DAMN IT! _PLEASE_!" I hold her tighter, why her? Why _now_?

***Flashback Mode* **

"Ameriko get back here this instant!" I turned hearing my old care-taker call my name with annoyance, perfect! I smiled widely and winked running faster

"Catch me if you can, ya old hag! Hahahaha!" It was a day before the conference here in England, and so since I hated going to the conferences in England, I went to the nearest McDonalds, the crappy ones here wasn't as good as the ones at home of course.

"Ameriko, bloody hell get back here!" I turned and saw Igiko running after me, she wore her usual green military outfit and her pigtails were flying behind her as she was kind of catching up- man! She may be **old** but she's _fast_!

"Time to pick up the pace!" I smirk and run through the streets and jump over a cat and laugh when I hear Igiko yelling for _'the bloody cat'_ to move out of her way, "hahaha she's so crazy!" I smile to myself and cross the street,

"A-Amelia watch out!" I feel myself stop, Amelia? She hasn't called me that since I was her colony! Then I see her running at me again and I grin and take off, not before I hear the sound of earth shaking underneath me and see 2 bright flashes of lights before my eyes in the middle of the street. "**AMELIA**!" I cover my face as a reflex, then feel myself hit the ground that's still shaking and hear people cry.

"Nh... w-whoa!" I hold onto a fire hydrant that hit my right shoulder on, my shoulder that's now either dislocated or broken, "_F-Fuck_!" I close my eyes as the ground still shakes and I hear people yell for help, as I hear building start to crumble, the church bells ringing so loud! I just want it to stop but the hero part of me forces me to open my eyes and there I see lying in the road, is Igiko.

"I-Igiko!" I crawl towards her, being careful of my right shoulder but it's hard to be careful at all with the ground still moving,

"Igiko! Hey Igiko can you hear me!" A pole behind us falls and the light bulb in it smashes glass and fragments of buildings keep flying until finally it all stops. I finally reach her, the car that hit her swerved and hit a building, and a young couple between them lifeless. I look down and see Igiko in the fetal position; her left ankle is bruised and a bit twisted. Her face has a big bruise and some scratches from being hit face first to the ground, her glasses shattered.

"A-Ameri...ko..." I gasp and help her sit up. "Amelia... what-" I hear her cough and there's a aftershock and her body shakes along with it.

"I-Igiko!" I feel helpless and hear more and more people scream, babies, children, young, old, male, female. I close my eyes and hold her close to me. Stop, stop, stop, _STOP_!

...

Finally it does. I open them and Igikos face is drained of all color, her eyes shut, "I-Iggy?" I look around and see no one. Alive that is, the buildings all around crumbled, I see a children's hospital fallen, I see a few apartment complexes turned to dust. I see giant cracks all around the ground, and I hear nothing but the ocean.

***End of Flashback***

That's what happened, the rain falls around us but I don't hear it. I feel my voice shake and my heart beating like crazy and I think out loud what she told me happens if there's a huge natural on a countries land,

"I-If a countries land and people are ruined, if there are no people to inhabit the land... the country... t-the country..." I feel my eyes burn but I won't allow it! I'm a hero! I stand and try to pick her up but I want to be careful of her ankle.

I try to put one of her arms around my shoulders but almost drop her from the pain "Aw damn it! M-My _shoulder_..." I look at her and sit on my knees pulling her head into my lap. I take out my cell and see only one bar. **Fuck**.

"Come on..." I pull it out and call Canada, please let her answer!

"H-Hello? A-Amy?" Thank _God_.

"Canada! I-I need your help! NOW!" I feel myself becoming more and more emotional and find it harder to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Calm down Ameriko, I felt it too. But it's going to be hard since I was on my way out and the building was starting to collapse, that had to be at least a 8.5, or even a 9.0!" I feel myself growing more anxious and burst out

"**MEG**! IGIKO MIGHT _DIE_, JUST TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I feel tears fall, the rain falls harder. I hold her closer hearing her breathing go ragged,

"...You're right, I'm sorry. I told France, but she was hit. So was Wales, Scotland and both parts of Ireland, it'll take a while to get to you, first where are you and second were you hurt?" I look around and see a street sign that's tilted and read it out loud

"B-Brookshire Avenue... I'm fine, just hurt shoulder, but Meg... I-I don't see anyone whose alive! And the place is all fucked up! W-What if she-"

"She'll be fine cheri'" I stop hearing Frances voice, it sounds a bit weak and strained. I look at Igiko and her face is paling but she has a determined look on her face and her breathing is still a bit hard to do probably.

"Are you still there Ameriko?" I blink hearing Canada talk to me again. I clear my throat and try not to let my voice waver

"Y-Yeah. I am." Damn it. They can probably hear my weakening voice. They pause on the other end for a minute then Meg starts talking again,

"Alright... well Ameriko, it's raining so get her out of the rain, and just let her rest, that's all you can do for now. Were sending someone to go help everyone there, don't give up." I feel a fire in me burn. I hold onto Igiko tighter as her bangs fall onto her face.

"Got it. The hero _never_ fails, talk to you later Canada, you too France. Igiko will be fine!" I hang up the phone putting it in the pocket of my bombers jacket and help Igiko up onto my left shoulder and thankfully since I'm taller, she's not that hard to lift up. I carry her over to a standing shed in the park and kick it open but slam against the door frame from losing my balance and hit my bad shoulder.

"O-Ow fuck! Crap Igiko..." I look and she's still unconscious, I put her on some extra sheets and tarps. I help dry her off and she stays knocked out. "Iggy please... _please_!" I wait a second and then she shifts moving a bit, I hold my breath. "..."

Nothing. She tilts her head to the side and I sigh. Will she make it? Will she be okay? I lean in and whisper, I've seen this done on movies and say the words I've wanted to tell her ever since I broke free

"_I'm sorry._" I brush the dust off her cheek and grab some random sheet tearing pieces of them off and wrap them around her waist, left leg, her ankle and her head. I put her hair down taking off the barrettes and hair ties. I smile and think of how she used to be. Then stop.

"A-Ameriko..." I gasp and lean in helping her head up, and she says weakly "Ameriko are you o-okay? How are my people?" She barely manages to open her eyes and stares at me with eyes full of emotion, contrasting her body that looks lifeless. I nod feeling my eyes water at how much pain she's in.

"I-I'm here Iggy! I'm f-fine! Just hold on! Your people will be a-okay!" She forces a smile and one hand goes to my cheek, her thumb catching the first tear of many that come. "I-Igiko please!" I hold her tightly pulling her into a hug and she pushes me back and I look at her confusedly. "W-Whats wrong?" She smiles and says quietly

"I love you Amelia F. Jones..." I feel my cheeks darken and smile leaning in and kissing her forehead

"I love you too Alice Kirkland... I'll stay with you, if you stay here." She nods and closes her eyes "I-Iggy?" She opens one barely and whispers

"I'm not dying wanker... I'm just resting... swear." She takes my head and puts it over her heart and I blush a bit but smile at how much better her heart is sounding. I hear helicopters, fire trucks, ambulances and people. People. I know we'll be fine, so I lay with her and we close our eyes waiting. 


End file.
